


Attention

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tries to stake his claim on Tim’s attention and his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Related to that one High School AU I was doing...

Jason takes up space.

He’s big and broad and spreads out his arms and legs until he takes up every single inch of Tim’s big bed until his bare feet hang off of the edge onto the desk where Tim is supposed to be doing schoolwork.

“Move your feet,” Tim says after Jason’s huge, hairy feet knock into the side of his laptop for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. “I can’t work if you’re going to be like this.” Tim scowls and nudges his computer over a few more inches to the left and then goes back to typing. “This paper is due tomorrow. Remember?”

“I know,” Jason says in a tone that almost sounds as though he’s whining, “But you’re a genius. You don’t need to study. You need to pay attention to your poor boyfriend.” Jason inches down on the bed until he can nudge Tim’s monitor with his big toe. “Can’t you see me suffering here?”

Tim rolls his eyes at Jason but finishes typing and then shuts down his laptop. “If I fail, this is going to be your fault.” He leans back in his desk chair and then stretches until something in his back pops. Tim relaxes into his chair and sighs before glancing over at Jason. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well what do you want from me?” Tim asks as Jason continues to take up space and smile at him. “I can always go back to my paper.” He even reaches for his laptop to make his threat seem a bit more real, but Jason laughs and reaches for him, the very tips of his fingers brushing the sleeve of Tim’s shirt.

“A kiss would be nice,” Jason says when he finally manages to tug Tim closer. “I deserve an award for being such a patient boyfriend.”

Tim laughs in his own quiet way and lets Jason pull him down until he’s lying across Jason’s large chest. “You deserve something alright,” Tim mutters, but when he looks at his boyfriend, he’s smiling. “I’m just not sure what.”


End file.
